


Coming Close

by untitled63827



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled63827/pseuds/untitled63827
Summary: The one in which there was some fighting, there are some tears and a lot of love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Coming Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom work, in one I love very much and I really hope it's decent and you'll like it!
> 
> Special thanks to [@april-thelightfury115](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/april-thelightfury115) for her amazing beta work and [@tsauergrass](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tsauergrass) for the feedback.  
> You really helped me a lot and I admire you! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@untitled8276](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/untitled8276)  
> ❤️ ❤️

It was early evening when he heard a knock on the door and a messy-haired head peeked into the bedroom.

“Are you awake? Can I get in?”

And at that Draco grunted his answer but turned on the other side of the bed. There, facing the bedroom window looking over the London street lights and hearing all the noises people made while they passed the street, he realized it was later than he’d thought. Owners were closing their shops, people were walking by already tipsy and the bars had started to come to life. 

He wondered how long he’d been in that room, in bed, twisted with the sheets and the duvet. _What did Harry do all that time?_  
Then the bed dipped and familiar arms wrapped around him. He really wanted to cry now.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Harry said, “I shouldn’t have said that and I didn’t mean it. I’m just- I don’t know. I’m afraid you’ll leave me sometimes, that you’ll realise I’m not what you need.”

But how could he ever think that? He loved this man with his whole body and soul. How could he ever not love him? This man with the weird recipes from Luna, and the Weasley socks that he never took off and only shared with Draco. This man whose laugh was so bright and loud and woke up the whole house. Who never knew when something was proper or not, and didn’t care. This man who respected his Mother even when he didn't like her.

Draco turned on the other side again, facing Harry. He looked a little teary and his lip wobbled a bit. Draco cupped his cheek and caressed it, noticing how there was stubble already.

“I would never leave you, please don’t say that.” His eyes, which Draco loved so much, brightened instantly, and the corners of his mouth lifted.

“I love you.”

And _that_...That was something Draco wasn’t used to hearing. Although Harry said it very often, Draco could never wrap his mind around it. He was so sour, always found fault somewhere, his upbringing was close-minded and his choices as a teenager were terrible. And even now, he still hated meeting new people, he always criticized and talked badly about them and had a very hard time talking to and spending time with the Weasleys.

So Draco started crying. Full-on sobs tearing out of him.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I don’t- I don’t know why-”

“I’m so- I’m so sorry. I overreacted” said Draco in between sobs.  
“You weren’t wrong. But I would never, ever leave you.”

“Oh Draco…”

Harry hugged him closer and put his head on his shoulder. He started playing with his hair because he knew it would calm him down and kissed him everywhere he could. His hair, his cheeks, his forehead.  
A few minutes passed until they both stopped crying and stayed hugging.

“Harry, I need you to understand that you’re perfect and if someone is undeserving it’s me. And I love you too.”

Harry smiled so wide at that. And then laughed with his whole body. Draco watched him with sincere eyes, although he was starting to get confused.

“Draco! What are you talking about? You deserve to be loved. In fact, I love you very, very much. I love your snarkiness and your cleverness and that you always care about me. I love that you’re here every night, in every nightmare I have and that you’re the one I dream about when I’m happy! Don’t ever think I will do anything else than loving you!”

What Draco knew for sure was that he would do everything he could for this man. He would endure long hours of red-haired Weasleys and pub nights and lukewarm tea with too much milk for Harry. 

Draco kissed him with everything he had. Hungry but full of love. Trying to interpret all the things he wanted to say but couldn’t. Lips parting, breaths mingling and hearts synchronizing, Draco knew this was the only place he would ever want to be; with Harry.

And perhaps later, everything would be fine. They would drink tea and sit so close on the couch that he wouldn’t know where one started and the other ended. Maybe tomorrow they would go to see Mother and then have lunch in the Burrow. Or maybe they would just stay home, read a book. Or have sex on that same couch. Or on the bed. Or in the shower.

But right now, none of that mattered because their lips were brushing, and their mouths tasted of each other and their hearts were beating so fast.


End file.
